The present invention relates to novel pyrazine compounds, including derivatives thereof, to intermediates for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their medicinal use. The compounds of the present invention are potent inhibitors of the transforming growth factor (“TGF”)-β signaling pathway. They are useful in the treatment of TGF-β related disease states including, for example, cancer and fibrotic diseases.